What A Strange Feeling
by PandoraVortex
Summary: Titania tells Mustardseed to visit his brother. So he goes off to visit his brother and new girlfriend, Sabrina. But a girl he doesn't remember very well is there. Daphne Grimm. Ah, this shall be a interesting trip.


**My first, official Sister Grimms story. I am so excited! :) Now...I haven't read all the books. My library didn't have all of them. :( But I read half of them and gained the rest of my knowledge from FF. I ship Mustardseed/Daphne so I wanted to write a story. Now..It is a multi-chapter. Depending on the feedback I get, I may or may not continue it. **

**If I do then updates will be long because I am mostly stuck on my phone. :/ I will never abandon this story though. Mustardseed's thoughts are in italics and in this story I made him a little timid, yet sarcastic at times. Even though it starts out friendly, he will have clashes with Daphne. ;)**

**Oh! I will also mention that out of all the fandoms I have written for...I am very impressed with the Sister Grimm's fandom. :) Oh and suggestions are welcomed. Whatever you might want Mustardseed to go through during his stay with the Grimms, I will try to fit in and make funny or whatever. You can tell me through PM or review. :)**

**Enjoy this story! And please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Mustardseed honestly didn't know how or why he was here. His mother suggested something about visiting his brother and before he knew it, he was standing in the middle of New York with some money and a suitcase.<p>

So he decided to come to Ferryport Landing to visit his dear brother and his new girlfriend.

Yes. Girlfriend.

His bossy, annoying, runaway, messy, lazy brother got a girlfriend.

Mustardseed was very skeptical upon hearing about that. According to Titania who somehow knew exactly what was going on in her older son's life, it was the same blond girl who got poisoned by Moth.

If he remembered correctly, then it was the girl who he saw fight with his brother constantly. Puck must have his hands full if he was indeed dating that girl. That was five years ago, in that time, Mustardseed had grown taller, with his long-ish blond hair kept somehow messy yet still more tidy than Puck's. And even more girls in the Faerie Kingdom were throwing themselves onto him. It was extremely annoying.

Mustardseed did want to get married one day but only to the one. He didn't want arrange marriage. He was hoping for something like...true love. Silly, huh? There was several reasons he wanted that, the only reason he could always use on his parents if they ever tried to marry him off and that was; "_Arranged marriage? Ah, yes because we really saw how well that went down with my brother. Runaway groom, killer fiancé, and I don't think so._"

Mustardseed was a perfect heir, perfect manners, perfect to his parents and complete opposite of his brother. But marriage something he was going to take a stand in. He also knew that love didn't come easy.

Where was he again? Ah, yes...in front of the Grimm's house, ringing the doorbell. Laughter could easily be heard inside, as well as a girl's shout of; "Coming."

And he patiently waited, internally musing to himself with several questions._ I wonder what she will look like now. I wonder what Puck will look like. It has been several years..._

"Hello!"

Snapping his head up from looking down in thought, he stared at the girl who opened the door. That wasn't his brother nor was what he remembered of Sabrina.

A girl who looked around his age, long brown braided into a single braid, hazel eyes that were sparkling kindly at him.

Then it hit him.

_Daphne Grimm..._

_What a strange feeling...  
><em>

"Can I help you?"

It took a few minutes for him to realize that she was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, yes, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mustardseed. Puck's brother." He even bowed towards her. Even if he was out of his mother's view, he felt like he should be polite to his brother's sister-in-law.

"Mustardseed?" A familiar voice cried out.

Lifting his head, Mustardseed stared in surprise at the blond teenager who was peering over Daphne's shoulder. Wow. Puck really had grown and...was much cleaner. That Sabrina girl really did something to him.

He waved sheepishly at his brother, "Hey, Puck. Mother sent me over here." He lifted the suitcase in the air slightly, to prove his statement. "She thought it would be a good idea for me to visit you."

"What...I didn't expect you..." Uncomfortable silence followed till Puck broke it awkwardly, "So...where are you staying?"

Mustardseed shrugged, "I hadn't thought that far yet."

"Well...I am sure the Old Lady wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for a bit."

"What?" Mustardseed asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a cold welcome  
>from Puck but he certainly didn't expect a warm one either so that offer was surprising.<p>

A exciting voice interrupted them, "She won't mind! And I love meeting new people!"

Both brothers looked at the young girl who was staring at them eagerly.

Mustardseed had forgotten that she was even there.

"I...uh.."

Daphne ignored his stuttering, instead grabbing his wrist and dragging him into house. "Come on! This is so awesomesauce."

_Awesomesauce?_

Puck obvious didn't find her behavior weird, he was causally walking off towards a room that looked like a living room...with tons of books. "Guys! We have a guest and he shall be sleeping in my room with me!"

Mustardseed could hear someone choke from a nearby room. Another girl's voice called out a second later, "Your room? Who is it? Who do you want to die so much that you are forcing them to sleep in your room? Peter Pan?"

Puck shouted back with scowl, "Don't mention that name in front of me again!"

_Well, looks like Puck still hates Peter Pan..._

"Whatever you say, stinkpot." A girl around Puck's age came out from a room. Long blond, tough looking, complete opposite of her sister. Yep, this was Sabrina. The girl who tamed his brother.

Puck waved a hand in the general direction of Sabrina. "Mustardseed, this is Grimm. Grimm, this is Mustardseed."

"You can call me Sabrina, Mustardseed." Sabrina said, politely reaching to shake his hand. Looks like this girl had manners. "Now you can't stay in Puck's room. It's a mixture of a monkey's nest and garbage disposal."

Puck puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep. It took forever to make it perfect like that."

Mustardseed didn't like the sound of that, he decided to speak up. "Thank you...for letting me stay. Um, I can gladly take the couch."

"What? We are brothers, Mustard! We can share my room!"

Mustardseed frowned in distaste at the nickname. Sabrina said, " Don't push it, Puck. Your brother is obviously polite. More polite than you. And smart too. He knows that if he even takes one step in your room, he would get cancer! That room is jungle of chaos!"

"But, that's the point!"

Daphne interrupted their argument. "Guys, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis are gone for the week, remember? Mustardseed can have Uncle Jake's room."

Puck merely grunted in response while Sabrina muttered about him being childish.

Which started a whole new argument between those two.

Mustardseed just stared disbelieving, listening to the loud insults. These two were boyfriend, girlfriend? They loved each other?

He felt a tug on his arm, he turned to find Daphne's face rather close to his and he  
>stammered, backing up a little, heart beating fast. "What?"<p>

Daphne leaned forward even closer to be heard over the very loud argument. "I said I will show you your room. Follow me." With a quick smile, Daphne darted up the stairs with Mustardseed following slowly.

Daphne twirled around to fast before they even got halfway up the stairs, "Oh, also. My name is Daphne. Nice to meet you...well we have met before but still...nice to see you again."

"You too." He smiled back at her. She was a odd one. He had a feeling that this would be a long and interesting trip.

This was a strange feeling. Whenever he looked at or talked to Daphne, he...

He knew this feelings from somewhere else. Ah, yes...when there had been a very pretty servant in the kingdom, serving his mother once. Of course, he had told Titania about it. She called it a...

His face blushed and then it paled considerably when he realized what this strange feeling was._  
><em>

_He had a crush on Daphne Grimm.  
><em>


End file.
